


Limot

by Anonymous



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, izurei through and through
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matagal maka limot nag pusong nagmahal at nasaktan. Pero may dadating ding isang karapatdapat na taong magtuturo sa pusong itong magmahal muli.





	Limot

**Author's Note:**

> Sinubukan kung magsulat sa tagalog para maiba naman. Gusto ko ring mag insayo sa pagsusulat kasi na-iingit ako sa mga nababasa kung mga sulat sa wikang Pilipino na ang gaganda. Hindi ako taga Luzon, kaya dahil dyan at sa katotohanang hindi ako gaanong nagsusulat sa tagalog, pakiramdam ko napagiiwanan ako ng panahon. 
> 
> Paki-usap if meron mang mga mali dito, wag mahiya at sabihan ako. Makakatulong ito ng husto sa pagpapapabuti ko sa aking sulat sa tagalog. Salamat!

Hindi lubos maipaliwanag ng isang pusong umiibig kung ano talaga ang nadarama nito, sapagkat ang damdamin ay parang panahon. Ito ay pabago bago. Pero ang isang tanong na patuloy na inuulit ulit ni Reishi’ng itanong sa kanyang sarili ay ang: minahal niya ba talaga si Mikoto? O nadala lang siya ng mga pangyayari sa mga panahong iyon? Na sa katotohanan, ang mga halik at yakap ni Mikoto ay pawang kathang isip lamang. Nadama niya man ito, pero ito lamang ay isang bagay na ginawa ng kanyang isipan para hindi niya maisip na maling maling ang ginagawa nila.

Isang pagkakamaling naging dalawa, tatlo apat, at patuloy paring gagawin at gagawin para sa panandaliang aliw na nakakaaddik. Noong una: isang matamis na gabi para lang mapanaw ang kalungkutang nadarama nila. Isang matamis na gabi  lang dapat iyon para makalimutan nilang dalawa ang mga bagay na dapat nilang kalimutan kagaya ng trabaho at responsibilidad. Pero anong nangyari? Saan nga ba nahantong ang panandali-ang aliw na ito? 

Dito. Oo dito: hinagpis. Hindi nila namalayan, umibig na sila. Ang mga panahong magkasama sila ay naging normal, naging araw araw na pangyayari. Na para bang kapag pinaghiwalay sila ay isa na itong kakaibang pangyayari. Na punan nila ang mga pagkululang ng isa't-isa. Kaya hanggang ngayon ay nadarama parin ni Reishi ang mainit na yakap ni Mikoto. Nadarama niya pa rin kung pano siya hinaplos, hinalikan, at hinipo ng binata na para bang, mahal siya nito; na kung hindi lang sila magkasalungat sa lahat ng bagay, baka naging sila. Baka hindi si Reishi nagalinlangan na pili-ing makasama siya habang buhay.

Si Mikoto naman, sa katotohanan, ay hindi din alam kung anong gagawin sa nararamdaman niya para kay Reishi. Para si Reishi’ng nagbabagang apoy sa kanyang dibdib. Siya ang kurot sa kanyang dibdib tuwing napapaisip siya kung ano talaga ang ibigsabihin ng pagmamahal, tuwing naguguluhan siya. Pero ang pagalis ay hindi maiiwasan, alam niya ito. Kahit na hindi niya man ito gustong iwanan, kailangan niya paring gawin kung ano ang tingin niyang nararapat—ipaghiganti si Totsuka.

Sa kahulihulihang nilang talik, naglakas ng loob si Mikoto’ng mag tanong kay Reishi,

“Munakata, ano ba talaga tayo?”

Walang nagawa si Reishi kundi tumunganga lang sa kanya, nagulat sa tanong. Hindi din niya alam kung ano ba talaga ang estado nila sa isat-isa. Ngumiti si Reishi at niyakap si Mikoto ng mahigpit.

“Hindi ko rin alam. Ano sa tingin mo?”

Tiningnan lamang siya ni Mikoto. Unting unting ngumiti ang binata, sabik at para bang tinutukso si Reishi gamit ang kanyang mga mapupungaw na mata. 

“Magkasintahan?”

“Ulol ka!” sumbat ni Reishi. Pero napangiti pa din siya.

Ngayon ang mga ito ay di hamak na alaala na lamang na bumabalik kay Reishi sa tuwing iniisip niya ang nasirang si Mikoto. Marami pa sanang siyang gustong sabihin. Marami pa sana siyang gustong ikwento kay Mikoto. Pero ngayon wala na siyang magagawa kundi tanggapin, na hinding hindi na babalik si Mikoto sa kanyang piling.


End file.
